Naruto: ANBU In Disarray
by MangaGuy
Summary: Summary: Naruto's life is changing unnoticed, he joined ANBU and is only now starting to realise why. Is he protected or exposed. Post-manga 499. Realistic Naruto about 18-19 but not uber-powerful as if he can beat everyone easily. Pairs unconfirmed


Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters within this story or any subsequent chapters.

Author's note: This story is a sort of prologue but I'm calling it chapter one anyway. The chapters later on, because it's not a one-shot, wont be in the same kind of narrative. I've done it this way so it's like you're looking from above and not from the characters perspective so for most of the way you get to see it as someone else not knowing what he's thinking. But it takes too long it only supposed to pull you in. I'm looking to be a beta as-well

If you can think of a better name I might make it a one-shot and carry on the story in a different name coz I don't think this is that good.

Summary: Naruto's life is changing unnoticed, he joined ANBU and is only now starting to realise why, is he protected or exposed. Post-manga 499. Realistic Naruto about 18-19 but definitely not uber-powerful, I hate that. Pairs unconfirmed. I have an idea of an ANBU team, no OC'S though

**Naruto: ANBU In Disarray **

Uzumaki Naruto: Male

18.5 yrs

183 lbs

6" 3'

Blonde hair

Blue eyes

Part-time ANBU

Gama sennin

Taijutsu: Brawl, balanced speed. Low-mid Konoha techniques.

Ninjutsu: Clone expert, wind-nature primary affinity, earth-nature secondary

Genjutsu: None. Can recognise most.

Primary Jutsu: Rasengan, Kage Bunshin.

Chapter 1

The masked ninja stood statuesque inside an extensive mining shaft, facing what looked to be a pair of impassable doors of colossal proportion; however they were laying quite open enough to be ignored. He stood looking with furtive eyes towards the elaborate yet un-tasteful hallway beyond them, after an undetermined amount of time he proceeded to walk out of the dusty, yawning abyss that was the mining shaft, unconcerned with how the darkness managed to swallow all the light directed at it from the complex elaborate hallways positioned beyond the doors.

As he walked on he stopped to search several slain guards beyond, as detailed as his mission was (apprehend important scroll) he could do as he liked as long as the scroll was obtained, he knew that his superiors only cared about how well he did, what was done only came up if marks were being deducted when the evaluation was written up.

As the shinobi's thoughts turned to a decidedly more sinister tangent he casually walked down the hallway and absentmindedly unscrewed the numerable light bulbs he came across to deter most of the occupants from venturing into areas he had already been for fear that he may still be still inside, secondly to alert him to the brave or more stupid residents by dint of the glass he was crushing and throwing behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hummed song verses later he came across a door and just like all the others in the various hallways he had traversed he made to glance inside before sealing it closed, but came across a large group pf guards viciously assaulting several men and were in the process of stripping down about a dozen women. The shinobi calmly took a second to himself in an almost comical manner; nothing too overt seemed to have happened so far early in the process, "Shameful" came a sadistic voice darkly contrasted against the mischievous expression on his mask.

One man heard this and looked up in time to see him complete a hand sign and launch shuriken into the room proclaiming '_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_' as the projectiles somehow multiplied in mid-air and buried themselves inside the guards whose bodies were away from or covering the cringing people while those positioned too closely looked around dumbly. Some of the veterans had managed to deflect them, one even managed to look surprised when the masked assassin appeared behind him and murmured '_**Kage Buyo**_' into his ear, no matter how quick the man's reflexes were he span around and staying in the mans blind spot like a shadow the masked man was freed to take stock of his surroundings and flex his fingers with a whisper of '_**Oboro Bunshin**_' as the ninja exploded into a mass of independent clones and in one fluid movement he drew a kunai grabbed the guard and pulled his neck into it.

With this he was disposed of and ignored to quickly and silently assassinate the guards in a random order so that in the forever moving, silent clone mass with a ever-present threat-of-death there was occasionally a blood curdling scream accompanied by a gurgle. It seemed that this was done to simultaneously scare the novices into forgetting they could use the would-be victims as hostages and to a lesser degree the veterans so that combined with the exertion of dodging the clones multiple attacks and trying to attack them they wouldn't realise that if the clones were this good at dodging then they should've been able to overwhelm the guards straight away.

Meanwhile the ninja was walking about through the clones attacking all the exposed necks, after a minute, penetrating the silent shroud that was the killing spree, the last guard heard his own breathing start to gurgle and fell to the floor as the clones dispersed. The ninja then formed a cross-shaped seal with the first two fingers of each hand and with a poof of smoke two substantial cones appeared and as it cleared he was seen just passing through the door trusting the clones to cleanup, search and lead the people to safety.

Instead of returning to the monotonous task of removing, crushing and spreading light bulbs, he threw a kunai down each side of every hallway he came across to smash them in their sockets. With a glint in his eye, presumably because properly generated electricity is expensive and by extension so are light bulbs. With this change of tactics came the addition of haste and anticipation, he smashed down any opposition and left a clone in the area to search, cleanup and guard the area. Except for groups of three or more which came with the addition of an explosive jutsu, 2 more clones and as many as he could slice on his way through. Suddenly with a poof of a clone somewhere, he stopped abruptly as though thinking, formed a seal and said '_**Taij**__**ū**__** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_' BAMF his and the next two corridors in either direction filled with clones and without preamble they sprinted off in every which way, while the original took off determinedly in a new direction, unsurprised that he came across no new guards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was running looser and faster, corner after corner after corner seeming to revel in the hunt, when most of the way down his current corridor a door opened back at the other end. He instantly bent his legs to take the force from his fast deceleration as he skid to a halt.

"…"

"…"

"… Whoa, dude you look like a ninja." expressed one of the three guards in confusion.

"You mean that kill-on-sight murderer." said another with an accompanying slap on the back of his head.

"Morons." stated the third and snatched away the guys pipe, to try and puff on it discretely a minute later.

The ninja merely stood having not even turned round yet, when his presence magnified, his arms moved, and BAMF with an explosion of smoke three clones emerged facing them with sadistic looks and different stances with the original finally turning his face to see them, then his body turned to follow suit and after a second, cocked his head to one side in a curiously, innocent look. The guards took this in, not being able to take their eyes off the white fox-mask with red accents and concept lines, which wore a mischievous grin completely at odds with his aggressive standing and tense musculature.

"Fuck."

"Shit."

"…Poo"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clanking of the guards armour echoed through the halls, the clashing, stumbling mass of uniformly dressed men was a single entity without thought. Primal fear had descended provoking an instinctive flood of adrenaline for self-preservation, blocking thought, pain, logic and consideration of others, blindly running and panting with exertion it did not notice components of itself being crushed in the charge. All over the complex similar things were happening, being herded in droves so that when they saw the warm firelight peeking through the cracks of a large blocked entrance they hurtled towards it.

At each of the three entrances to the clamouring hall, everyone within it voicing their opinions on why they had been called here, there grew a tumultuous roar and an almighty racket banging down the door, consequently the guards jumped in unison while they emitted a chorus of 'wuh' 'damn' and 'wtf' they were torn between the being scared that this was the reason they were all called together and shouting back in arrogance because their confidence as guards in number.

The squealing, incoherent masses behind each of the three doors started to draw weapons from sheathes and attack the blocked doors with fists and blades swinging every which way, blood and flesh mixing with metal and splinters. All this exertion ultimately reaped rewards, brought to fruition by the wooden doors, giving ground in the form of cracks, fissures and full-blown holes showing frightened eyes and flailing limbs reaching through despite the forces torn between widening holes and tearing off the appendages to reach them. Eventually they began to push through, slowly but surely, into the hall with the degradation of the doors speeding up by increasing factors and with a warning of great groaning and creaking akin to an octogenarian the doors each gave ground consecutively into the hall within.

The accumulation of the terrified members of the guard descended upon the rest with an almighty strike going through and around anything to get away from the doors. In due course the first of them reached the opposite end and for all their effort they died of exhaustion and fear, adrenaline overloading their systems, by their last breath the rest had fully integrated, killing each other to get in front and the resistant guards who were loath to give up their position. After the slaughter began to run down, the masked ninja, who had been quite forgotten by this time, lurked in the bleak light filtering through the remains of the doors that were previously the subject of so much attention and smirked under his mask and curled his fingers around a brace of kunai calculating the weak points of the room and correlating them with high-density areas of guards and launched them into the ceiling.

Three guards looked at this and in quick succession, having guessed where the hidden door was by the edging soldiers looking for a quick retreat, threw their own kunai into this section of wall, formed a ram seal and shouted '_**Bunshin Daibakuha' **_ and the transformed clones exploded in different areas of the room destroying those crowded round them and severely injuring those within 15 metres, as if these people hadn't received enough persecution the ceiling exploded, those kunai having been equipped with exploding tags, and it rained a heavy and sure death. Subsequently the kunai-embedded wall blew up, timed to also clear the large rocks in front of it with the fallen ceiling.

The area around the ninja's legs began to stir with chakra as he jumped and landed daintily just inside the hole in the wall, as though separated from the carnage and destruction behind him. He looked around at the pieces of four superior-looking guards on the floor and judged them to have been told to stand that close to the wall by the shivering, mountain of fat sat on a falsified throne, only presumed to be male by the unshaven beard-growth. This man couldn't stop jumping between trying to stutter out a full sentence and staying quiet hoping that the ninja only _looked_ like he was walking towards him. The shinobi stopped before him and said clearly,

"Scroll."

To which the man shook his head looking left and right for his guards, the shinobi replied by taking a step forward and bent at the waist until his mask's forehead connected with the man's, widened one eye and with a crazy look said,

"Huh."

With that the man fainted in a humorous manner so the ninja slapped him, falling to his side the man awoke, pupils dilated, and carried on shaking his head repeating the word sorry until his neck was grabbed and thrust through the fabricated throne. The ninja let go then seeing the secret compartment in the back of it and grabbed the only scroll it contained, then the massive man took on an air of competence and said,

"See, I showed you, I gave you what you wanted. Now go away." To which the ninja replied "I'm not that stupid, or maybe you are."

And with that he stowed the scroll, made a platoon of shadow clones to go and retrieve spent weapons and collect what good-quality ones they could find. He also, after a minute to raise chakra-control, formed a hefty amount of chakra and made five more which would last an increased amount of time and be more durable thanks to the amount of chakra put in and the better quality control used to form them, respectively. These were to ransack the place of any more hiding places dispelling any fears of naivety; they could also use a wider range of jutsu at the cost of shortening a life-span as the chakra was also their life-force. The original ninja then grabbed the man's ankle and started to drag him out of the compound, one of the clones kicking his head on the way past to shut him up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ninja made his way up the last incline to the end of the mine tunnels, the open world drawing him upwards. He reached the top and paused for a minute letting the sunlight cleanse him of the dark memories of the underground, warming him for a while washing away the dankness that seemed to cling. As a breeze ruffled his golden hair he removed his mask to let it play across his face with a smile.

"Ehehe." He chuckled as he walked forwards, his face to the sky, the fat-man stirred to a more comfortable position; the ninja heard and snapped his head to look at him with a surprisingly furious expression straining to express itself, it looked completely undeserved on the ninja's face, unsettling almost saddening with his relative young-ness as he settled for a well-connected kick to the head, his peace disturbed he started forward at a steady pace on the long walk home.

_**Please leave reviews**_

Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique…Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Shadow of the Dancing Leaf…..Kage Buyō

Haze Clone Technique…Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu

Multiple Shadow Clone Technique…Taijū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Clone Great Explosion…Bunshin Daibakuha


End file.
